It Was Meant to Be
by Crazy-Obsessed-Writer52
Summary: Fred/Hermione. After Hermione catches Ron cheating on her she moves in with Fred and George. There she starts to have feelings for a certain redheadeed Weasley twin...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, Everybody. This is my first long FredxHermione fic. It's actually is the first one I wrote, but not published. (I like to have it all written before I publish because I hate it when people quit partway through a story.) I never thought I would like them because I tend to hate AU stories. But I read some that were AMAZING and now I'm addicted. Anyways, before I begin, I would like to dedicate this fic to one of my close friends who edited my story, gave me her honest feeback AND helped me title it. She's got to be one of the best friends in the world who is an AMAZING writer too. (She's not on FF, though :() So yeah. I'll try to update every day or maybe every other day. It depends how busy I am as exams are coming up and I have to STUDY!!**

**Hope you enjoy this stoory and even if you hated it and think it's an awful, horrible story, it would still mean the world to me if you reviewed! ;) **

Fred Weasley was sitting at a desk, brainstorming shop ideas when he heard the loud crack of someone apparating. He knew it wasn't George, because he was in France with Angelina. Fred pulled out his wand and cautiously got up to inspect. He turned a corner when suddenly a crying female figure threw herself upon him. Fred looked down and all he could see was a mass of curly brown hair, the face deeply buried in his chest.

"Hermione?" Fred asked. "What's the matter?"

Hermione said something incoherent through her sobs, not removing her face from Fred's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "It'll be okay, 'Mione," He told her. "Come into the kitchen. I'll make a pot of tea and you can tell me what's wrong." He led her to the kitchen and gently pried her off of his chest. He pushed her into a chair and handed her a steaming cup of tea.

"Th--Thanks, Fred." Hermione sniffled.

"So do you want to talk about what's wrong?" He asked her.

Hermione nodded and began, "Okay, so today I was going to surprise Ron at work. I made reservations for us to go to a restaurant for lunch. But…but….when I…when I got there, he…he…he was…he was snogging…snogging that horrid Lavender Brown."

"That git," Fred muttered, "I'll kill him. So what did you do?"

"I attacked him with my birds, broke up with him and apparated here. I was…I was hoping that I could stay here for a while? Just until I get my own flat."

"Of course, 'Mione," Fred said. "You can stay here for as long as you want."

"Thanks," said Hermione.

"No problem."

Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger had an odd relationship. It all started right after the war…

_*Flashback*_

_Most were celebrating this day. Most were happy, eating, drinking, and all around in a good mood for Lord Voldemort was gone. Not the Weasleys, though. They large family was huddled around Fred. All of them were crying. Nobody could believe that Fred was gone. Suddenly, Hermione saw something. Fred's chest seemed to be moving in very, very shallow breaths. Hermione ran next to Fred, knelt beside his body and placed her ear on his chest. Sure enough, it was there. A heartbeat. _

"_He's alive!" She cried through her tears. "He has a heartbeat!" _

"_What?" Mrs. Weasley said. "That's impossible." But she placed her ear where Hermione's had been moments before and exclaimed, "Oh my…she's right! He has a heartbeat!" Hermione pulled out her wand and made some complicated movements with it, muttering spells under her breath. Everybody looked at him expectantly and they all watched as Fred slowly opened his eyes. _

"_Fred!" Mrs. Weasley screamed. "You…you're…you're alive!" She crushed her son into a hug. _

"_Mum," Fred croaked. "If you don't want me to die again you may want to try loosening your grip just a bit". Everybody laughed, the tears of relief and happiness pouring down their faces. Mrs. Weasley ran to get Madam Pomfrey. _

"_Her…Hermione…" Fred said, struggling to talk and wincing in pain as he did so. "You…saved my…my life. Thank…you."_

"_Sh." Hermione shushed. "You can talk later. When you're better."_

_And Fred did get better. He and Hermione became good friends. Fred learned that underneath that bookworm, goody two shoes appearance there was a prankster. She had some absolutely brilliant ideas for the shop. Fred could make her laugh and she felt more relaxed around him than almost anybody else. If Hermione had been told even two years ago, that she would someday be good friends with a Weasley twin, she would have laughed in their face. But now, despite their slight differences, they were unbelievably good friends._

*Present Day*

"I'm going to go to mine and Ronald's flat and collect my things," Hermione said firmly, wiping her eyes.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Fred asked.

"No thank you. This is something I need to do on my own."

"I'll have the guest room ready when you get back, then."

"Okay. Thank you so, so much, Fred." Hermione kissed Fred on the cheek and he felt his heartbeat increase, although he didn't know why.

*

She entered the living room of her and Ron's small flat that they had shared, not expecting him to be home. Instead she found Lavender Brown, half undressed and kissing Ron fiercely. They quickly noticed Hermione and sprung apart like the same sides of a magnet.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Lavender screeched. "Didn't you _just_ break up with him? He's _mine_ now!"

"If you weren't so stupid, Lavender, you would have remembered that Ronald and I SHARED this flat. I just came to collect my things. I'm moving out. Ronald, I will not be paying rent anymore. I hope you two will be very happy together." As she said that last part her voice dripped with so much sarcasm that even stupid bimbos like Lavender could understand. Hermione hurried to the bedroom that she and Ron had shared and expanded her bag. She quickly gathered up the books, leaving the ones Ron had given her, and her clothes, again, excluding the ones that had specific Ronald memories. She headed down the hall towards the washroom, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Ron and Lavender going at it again.

_They have absolutely no shame, _Hermione thought to herself. She hurried to the bathroom to collect her toiletries. She headed back to the bedroom where her bag was and disapparated.

She got back to Fred's flat, sat on a chair and let the tears freely fall. _Get a hold of yourself, Hermione. _She thought to herself. _He's just a boy. A stupid, idiotic, boy. He and Lavender are perfect for each other. They both have no feelings. No more crying over that stupid, stupid boy and his stupid, stupid girlfriend. _She dried her eyes and swore that she would not cry over Ron Weasley ever again. She stood up and marched determinedly to the guest bedroom. She found Fred in there, the bed made and conjuring some bookshelves.

"Hey, ''Mione," he said as she entered the room. "Everything go okay?"

"Fairly," Hermione answered. "Lavender was there and I walked in on them going at it, but I don't care anymore. They're both idiots. I can do much better than that."

"You are SO right, 'Mione. You can do a million times better than my stupid brother."

"Thanks, Fred. And thanks for the bookshelves. How did you know I would need them?"

"Lucky guess?" Fred smiled. "I'll just leave you to unpack, then.

Dinner was a quiet affair, in silence, something Fred wasn't accustomed to. The burrow was always full of noise and he and George were always chatting about the shop. After dinner Fred returned to his desk to finish the work he had started earlier that day. Hermione sat at the desk in her room and finished up some paperwork involving The Dobby Act, a movement Hermione had created to give house elves more rights.

Soon after that, the two went to bed, both with lots on their minds.

END CHAPTER

**There you go. The first chapter! Reviews make my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG!! Thanks you guys SO much for the amazing reviews and alerts. I came home the day after I posted this to SEVENTEEN emails, fifteen of which from fanfiction, alerting me of the people who have put this on story alert and reviewed. I am absolutely THRILLED at the reaction. Thank you, thank you, thank you! Also, it was pointed out in a review that Ron would never act like this in real life. I know this, and Ron is one of my favourite characters, but for the sake of this story, he cheated on her and I made him the bad guy. I may not be able to update until Tuesday the 26****th**** because I have exams coming up and I need to study. A lot. I have that Tuesday off so hopefully I will update then and let you know from there. Sorry about that. Anyways, without further ado, here is chapter 2!**

The next week glided by with ease. Hermione found that she had a schedule forming. She would wake up, make breakfast and wait for Fed to come down. The two would eat together, chatting about nothing in particular. Then Hermione would go to work at the ministry until about six. She would go back to the flat, Fred would cook dinner, which was always delicious (he seemed to have inherited his mother's cooking skills—something Hermione didn't know) and the two would again, chatter as they ate. Hermione and Fred got along well and seemed to work well together. Sometimes, after diner, she would help him in the shop. She found that organizing the shelves and copying the records into a different book kept her mind off of Ron. Deep down she knew that they wouldn't work out, but he had still broken her heart.

One day, Hermione and Fred were working together in the shop when Hermione said,

"Do you think we ever get over a broken heart?"

"I dunno," Fred said. "I think that we never truly forget them, but we can get over them and move on with our lives."

"Do you believe that you can only love one person?"

"No. I believe that not all love lasts forever and that you can easily fall out of it as quickly as you fall in it. I think that when you fall out of love, you start again, possibly finding another love. I believe, though, that although you fall in love with different people, there's one true love. The one you will never fall out of love with. But you may fall in love a hundred times before finding that true love."

"But…how do you know if it's just love or true love?"

"I dunno. I guess you'll just…_know._"

"Wow, Fred," Hermione said, cracking a smile after their serious conversation. "Who knew you could be so _deep_?"

"Shh," Fred whispered. "Don't tell anyone. It'll ruin my reputation." Hermione laughed and the pair continued their work with light chatter.

Hermione had the day off of work, one day, and decided that, to re-pay Fred for allowing her to stay in his flat, she would help him in the joke shop. She was ringing up totals from customers. It was close to Christmas so, naturally, the store was packed. Verity was there, along with a student who had recently graduated Hogwarts and needed some temporary employment. Even with all four of them working, the shop was still chaotic. Hermione was perfectly fine with this, and was actually having fun doing it, until somebody walked in. Actually, it was two somebodies. Ron and Lavender walked in, holding hands. They looked around and, thankfully, didn't see Hermione who ducked under the desk, much to the annoyance of the people in line, waiting to pay. Just then, David, the newest employee, saw Hermione and, instead of asking her why she was hiding, simply nodded and started to ring out customers.

"Hey David?" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah?" He whispered back, looking down.

"Can you tell me when Ron and Lavender are gone?"

"So THAT'S why you're hiding."

"Yes. And I can't let them see me."

"Okay…"

"Thanks, David."

"…you're welcome?"

Hermione had been hiding for a good ten minutes when Fred found her and sat beside her.

"Hiding?"

"Yes, can't you tell?"

"Who from?"

"Ron and Lavender. I just KNOW Lavender will come to gloat in my face."

"Why do you care? You're so much better than her. I'm sure that you can handle her. Here, I have an idea. Giver her this," he handed her their newest development, a stuffed animal that, when hugged, squirts a bout of nasty green goop that turns the skin blue with purple spots for a day. "Tell her that as a Christmas giveaway from the shop. Tell her that if she squeezes it, it will start to…I dunno…braid her hair or something. As it's Lavender, I'm sure that she'll try it right away."

"That's BRILLIANT, Fred!" Hermione beamed. "Thank you! This isn't even on the shelves yet!"

"I know. Think of it as an early Christmas gift."

"Thank you SO much!"

Fred laughed. "Now go, my little prankster! GO!"

Hermione stood up and walked over to where Lavender and Ron were standing, watching the Pigmy Puffs.

"Hello," Hermione said cheerfully. "Welcome to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. Can I help you with anything today?"

"Hermione?" Ron asked in disbelief. "What are YOU doing here?"

"Oh, didn't you know? I'm living with the twins until I can get my own flat."

"Wow," Lavender said, smiling a phony, sickly sweet smile. "You're certainly doing well on your own."

"Yes," Hermione smiled falsely as well. "I'm doing just fine on my own."

"Ronald, be a dear and get me a tube of that ten second pimple vanishing cream, will you?" Lavender asked in a tone that reminded Hermione of Dolores Umbridge.

"Sure, Lav," Ron replied and hurried off to get what Lavender desired.

"Don't think I don't know why you came over here, Granger," Lavender said menacingly, dropping the sweet act. "You think you will win Ron back. You won't, though. He LOVES me! He's never going to go back to someone as ugly as you." She giggled to herself.

"Actually," Hermione said, not allowing that you-know-what to hurt her. "I came over here because I am helping out in the shop today. I'm supposed to give all customers who walk in one of these," She held up the teddy bear. "You squeeze it and it braids your hair for you."

"Seriously?!" Lavender squealed, momentarily distracted. She snatched the teddy from Hermione and squeezed it to her chest. Green goo squirted directly into her face and Lavender dropped the toy like a hot potato. Her perfectly made up face was now a blue with purple spots. She began to cry and her mascara ran. This, of course, made it even funnier to Hermione. She covered her face with her hands, ran out of the store after saying, "THIS ISN'T OVER, GRANGER!" Ron followed quickly, giving Fred a dirty look before.

Fred came up to Hermione and gave her a well deserved high five. "That was REALLY convincing, 'Mione. You almost had me fooled!"

"Thanks." Hermione beamed. "That just made my day. But now we'd better get back to work." She picked up the bear, careful not to squeeze it and put it in the back storage room, beaming the whole way. The grin did not leave her face for the rest of the day

END CHAPTER

**Again, I know it's annoying, but reviews make me the happiest person alive. They inspire me to keep writing. Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: SURPRISE! I updated early!! I just spent an entire day at school prepping for my first exam on Monday and I think I deserved a break. Thank you SO much for all the alerts and wonderful reviews. This is the most alerted story I have ever had and I'm THRILLED! Thank you, thank you, thank you!! Now, on with the story! **

"I'm home!" Came the voice of George Weasley in the flat. "Fred? Where are you?"

"Hey, Hermione," He said, seeing her in the kitchen, eating dinner with Fred. "What're you doing here?"

"She's living here for a while," Fred answered.

"Really?" Asked George. "Why?"

"You're really behind on the gossip, Forge." Fred said, grinning. "Hermione caught Ron making out with Lavender Brown."

"So I set some vicious birds on him and came here."

"And now she's living here."

"That idiot brother of mine," George muttered.

"I agree, dear twin of mine. So how was France? You missed the Christmas rush. Hermione, Verity, David and I were on our own."

"I wished I could have been there. You know Christmas and back to school are my favourite times of the year. France was great, we saw some muggle thing, the Eiffel Tower, I think it was called..."

The conversation carried on and Hermione suddenly realized that Weasleys Wizard Wheezes had become a home to her.

He had just gotten home a couple days ago, but George could already see the chemistry between Fred and Hermione. He was so protective of her…

_*Flashback*_

_Fred and George were in the other room, Hermione cooking dinner for them, when they heard a muttered, "Ouch." George ignored it, knowing that if she was really hurt she would ask for help or heal it herself. Fred, however, didn't think so and rushed into the kitchen to see what had happened. George, curious to hear this exchange, put down his paper and listened,_

"_What happened?"_

"_Nothing, Fred, I just cut myself as I was chopping the carrots. I fixed it, you don't need to worry."_

"_Why don't you let me cut them?" Fred asked._

"_I'm okay, Fred," Hermione said, "Thanks."_

"_Seriously, let me do it. I don't want you hurting yourself." _

_Hermione sighed, "Fine. Here you go."_

_George smiled. It was just so obvious that the two should be together._

*Present Day*

George knew that the two should be together. They unconsciously flirted all the time…

_*Flashback*_

"_Hey!" Hermione cried as she was splashed with the dishwater by Fred. _

_Fred laughed._

"_That's not funny, Fred!" Hermione cried, trying to look angry but not succeeding. "Now I'm all wet!" _

_Fred grabbed a towel and stepped closer to Hermione. He wiped the water off of her face gently. "Better?"_

"_No," Hermione pouted in a playful manner. "My clothes are still wet."_

_Fred cast a drying spell. "Happy?"_

"_Somewhat." She took the towel from Fred, twisted it and whipped it at Fred._

"_Oh now it's on!" Fred splashed more water on Hermione who took out her wand and promptly cast a silent _Aguamenti _spell at Fred. They laughed and this soon turned into a full blown water war. Both seemed to have forgotten that George was in the room, quietly sitting at the table, playing with some gadget._

*Present Day*

George knew that Hermione was always on Fred's mind…

_*Flashback*_

_George had gotten up in the night to get a cup of tea when he passed by Fred's bedroom, the door open. Fred was asleep in his bed, muttering something incomprehensive. Suddenly he said out loud, "Her…my…nee…Hermione… My nee…my…nee…then he rolled over and was quiet once more. _

*End Flashback*

George knew the two were destiny. They were meant to be together. Hermione was not to be with Ron, like everybody thought, but with Fred.

_Then I'll be the matchmaker, since these two are so oblivious themselves. _He thought.

**Hello again. I may be able to update again this weekend, but don't count on it. Definitely on Tuesday, though. Please, please review! PLEASE? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so one exam down, two to go. I may possibly update tomorrow(Wednesday), in the afternoon or evening, but don't count on it. Thursday afternoon I will definately be updating, though. I have written quite a few other fics that I will probably publish this week, none of the are FredxHermione, but if you're interested, put me on Author alert and you can get them when they come up! Anyways, enjoy chapter four!**

The next few days passed without interest. Hermione began looking for her own flat, to which Fred had said,

"There's no rush you know, ''Mione. You can stay with us for as long as you need."

"Thanks, Fred, but I can't impose on your wonderful hospitality forever."

"Sure you can. We don't mind." He smiled.

"You're so kind, Fred, but I need to do this."

George was still watching the two others, noticing how oblivious they were. He still found it humorous that the two didn't even realize the obvious chemistry between them.

One night, Fred and George were working together in a back room of the shop, experimenting with different spells when George brought up the topic.

"So, tell me what's going on between you and Hermione?"

"Nothing. We're friends. That's all." Fred's tone seemed more like he was trying to convince himself rather than his twin, who was not easily fooled.

"Tell the truth, please. I'm your TWIN. You have only ever fooled me once in your life and that's when I thought you were dead. PLEASE don't lie to me."

"Okay, I am hopelessly in love with Hermione Granger. She's beautiful and smart, and despite what most think, she has an amazing sense of humor."

"I knew it!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"So why don't you go for it?"

"She's still hurting over Ron, and I don't want to pressure her. Not to mention I don't want to ruin our friendship. Other than you, I think she's my best friend."

"But you're in LOVE with her!"

"I know. But I don't want to hurt her. I don't want to pressure her into it. She's still upset over Ron."

"You know what, Fred?" George asked. "I don't think she is. I've seen the way she looks at you and the way you look at her. I KNOW that you two would be a great couple. I know Angie agrees with me."

"So you talk about my love life with your girlfriend, then."

"Well, we do OTHER things too, if you catch my drift."

"George!" Fred said loudly. "As much as I care about you, I don't want to hear about your sex life!"

George just laughed. "So what do you plan on doing about Hermione?"

"I don't KNOW!"

"Well for what it's worth, I think you should tell her. It'll just speed up the process of the inevitable."

"The inevitable? What's that supposed to mean?"

George smiled. "It's so obvious, Fred, that you two are meant to be. I mean, you talk about her in your sleep, you protect her with every fiber of your being, and you're trying to force her not to move out."

"No, I'm not! What are you talking about?"

"There's no rush, 'Mione," George mimicked his twin in a high pitched voice.. "You can stay here forever if you want!"

"Okay, first of all, I said that maybe three times, minus the 'forever' part, but of course, I wouldn't mind if she stayed forever. In fact, that would probably make me the happiest man alive. And second, my voice doesn't sound like that."

"You're so cheesy, and yes it does."

"I am not! And if mine does that yours is just a high. We're twins, remember."

"You totally are. Listen to yourself and you'll realize just how cheesy you sound. 'I love her! I want to spend my life with her! She's amazing, smart, beautiful, and I want her to stay with me for the rest of my life where we will have ten children, three dogs and a cat.'"

"Hey! I don't sound like THAT!"

"Yet."

"Not at all!"

"You so do!"

"No, I don't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes"

"no."

"Yes."

"Why are we arguing like three year olds?"

"So you give up! You knew I would win so you changed the topic!"

"No I didn't. You're so immature, George."

"Whatever. But you should tell her."

"Thanks for your advice, George, but I think I'll wait."

"Suit yourself—hey, I think this one worked!" And the conversation turned away from the subject of Hermione, who happened to be listening just outside the door, holding a tray of, now cold, tea.

So Fred loved her? She was surprised, to say the least. Hermione was still working through her emotions. She didn't know how she felt. A part of her was still hurt from Ron, whether it was because of her anger or her love she didn't know, but another part of her wanted to jump on Fred and snog him senseless. Fred was sweet, caring and wickedly funny. He cared about her and she cared about him. They would be perfect with each other. Ron would probably kill Fred, just because he's like that, but frankly, Hermione didn't care what Ron thought. This was between her and Fred. Now Hermione's already swirling brain was even more full . She turned away from the door and walked towards her bedroom, her mind heavy with this new, frightening development.

END CHAPTER

**See that big green button down there? That one that says "Review this story/chapter"? It's calling your name, can't you hear it? It's begging you to click it and give a nice, long review. A long review is like a massage to it and you can't deny him a free massage, can you? **


	5. Chapter 5

`**A/N: I'm not sure about this chapter. So, I will almost definitely be updating again tomorrow, as exams will be over then! :D :D :D :D :D: D Can you tell I'm excited? Anyways, I'm trying not to ramble. Enjoy! **

"Hermione?" Fred asked. "Are you coming to the burrow?"

"I wasn't aware I was still invited."

"Of course you are!" Fred cried. "Just because Ron's a little git doesn't mean you're not part of the family."

"But doesn't your mother hate me?"

"No! Of course not!" Fred said. "The day after you broke up with him I popped into the burrow for a moment and heard her yelling at him for hurting you."

"Oh."

"And you have to go! Mum'll be heartbroken if you don't! I know for a fact she's made you another Weasley jumper. You can't hurt her feelings like that."

Hermione sighed. "Okay. Give me twenty minutes."

"Okay." Fred left the room while Hermione got ready. She showered quickly, added a large amount of de-frizzing potion to her hair and cast a drying spell. She threw on a pair of jeans and a purple tee shirt, dabbed on a bit of mascara and she was done. Hermione wasn't much of a beautifying person. She had no patience for makeup or clothes. She still had ten minutes to go so she sat down and thought about her confusing life. When Fred talked to her it didn't seem like he loved her. On the contrary, he seemed like he only thought of her as a friend. She didn't know how she felt. On one side she didn't think she was ready for another relationship, but on the other she really, really liked Fred. A lot.

Why did love have to be so confusing?

As much as she loved the Burrow, Hermione needed some quiet. That was why she was upstairs, in Ginny's old room. The Weasleys were absolutely lovely to her and she loved them with all her heart, but sometimes she just needed some quiet. Almost everybody had brought a guest. Bill and Fleur, obviously with their three year old daughter, Victoire were there, along with Percy and his muggle girlfriend, Audrey. George had brought Angelina and Ron, Lavender. Ginny had come with Harry and the two brought Teddy, Harry's godson. Charlie and Fred were the only ones without dates. Hermione couldn't take Ron and Lavender sitting out there, Lavender on Ron's lap.

So here she was, hiding out when she heard a voice from behind;

"'Mione, can we talk?"

"You have _no _right to call me that anymore, Ronald. And no, we can NOT talk."

"Listen, Hermione. I didn't mean to hurt you. You see, we're great as friends, really good, but…when we're _together_, it just seems forced, you know, pushed. We bickered more than we got along and we didn't have that sort of…connection, you know? Then Lavender came around. She's grown up a lot since we were sixteen. She is more interested in having a _real _relationship then back then. So, she came along and we just sort of…clicked. I was going to break it off with you because I knew it wouldn't be fair, but I didn't know how. I'm really, really sorry, 'Mio—Hermione. I really hope we can still be friends like we used to be, before we started dating. Like when we were in school. That worked out a lot better." Ron frowned, examining Hermione's face as she listened to his speech.

Finally she sighed. "I understand, Ron. I sometimes felt that way too. I think that deep, deep down, I knew this wasn't going to last. I think that that's a good idea. We can be friends, like in school." She smiled faintly and the two embraced, in a friendly manner, of course. "You'd better get back to Lavender," Hermione said, "Before she throws a temper tantrum."

"Come on, ''Mione," Said Ron, "She's not as bad as you think."

"Whatever…" Hermione said, not wanting to cause an argument. The two returned to where everybody else was.

"So you two are friends again I see," Harry commented.

"Yeah," Ron answered. "We're better off as friends."

"Cool."

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" George screamed. "COME QUICK!"

"What's the matter?" Hermione panted as she ran to the work room.

"Fred…he…the…the spell…it…it backfired...he's not moving."

Hermione's eyes widened and she ran to the room where Fred was lying motionless on the floor. She waved her wand over him, with no results. "Contact St. Mungo's!" She ordered. George hurried off and Hermione knelt beside Fred's head.

"Please don't die, Fred," She cried. "You can't die again!"

**Reviews seriously make my day. They inspire me to write more. I'm seriously begging you. Like, on my hands and knees. :P**


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione paced the waiting room, which was packed with the huge redhead family, all of whom were fidgeting with worry. Molly was crying into Arthur's shoulder, and he was rubbing her back soothingly. Fred was being inspected by a healer and the family and friends were forced to wait in the small waiting room.

"Fred Weasley's family?" A healer asked, entering the waiting room. "He'll be fine. We need to keep him here for about a week, but we have managed to fix the damage done by the spell. You may see him, now." Everybody breathed a huge sigh of relief and the large crowd of people all got up.

"We'll wait here," Hermione said, gesturing to herself and Harry. "He should be with family first."

"Don't be silly, dear." Mrs. Weasley said to Hermione. "You're one of his closest friends. You're practically family."

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude or anything."

"Of course, dear. Come. I know he'll want to see you."

Hermione reluctantly followed Mrs. Weasley.

"Fred!" Mrs. Weasley cried at her son, whose red hair was messy and cheeks were pale. "Don't you EVER scare us like that again! EVER!"

Fred laughed.

"So how are you?" Bill asked.

"I'm okay, that was one painful spell."

"This is why you two should have gotten safe jobs at the ministry," Mrs. Weasley said sternly.

Fred just laughed again, obviously not down at all after his second near death experience.

The conversation continued for about an hour when Bill finally said, "I'd better go. Fleur has had Victoire all day and they invited Teddy over to play."

"But Fleur's pregnant!"

"I know, but Vic has been asking for him to come over for about a week. She loves him. I was going to be home, but…anyways, I need to go."

"Me too," Said Percy. "I have an important paper that needs to be in tomorrow. See you later."

"I should go help Verity close up," George said. "She's been alone in the shop all day."

Soon everybody except Hermione had left.

"Hey, 'Mione."

"Fred, you horrible, awful…I can't believe you! You scared me to death!"

"Sorry, 'Mione. I guess that spell didn't work."

"You think?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

Fred just laughed. Then he sobered and said, "Hermione, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What?" She asked.

"Before I go, please, please don't feel like you're being pressured. I know you may not be ready but…"

"Just tell me, Fred."

"Okay, I'm in love with you. There I said it. I love you, Hermione Granger and want to be with you forever. I know you may not be ready and I don't want to pressure you, so don't worry about me. I understand if you don't love me back. I--"

Hermione interrupted Fred by leaning down and ever so softly kissed his lips. She pulled away and said,

"I know. I heard you a few weeks ago when you were talking to George about me."

"You HEARD that?" Fred buried his face into his pillow.

"Don't worry. It gave me a lot to think about and I realized that I love you too."

Fred smiled and pulled her down for another kiss. Just then, George walked in,

"Took you long enough!"

"Your timing, as usual, George, is impeccable," Fred said sarcastically and they all laughed. Finally, after all this time, the two were finally together, like it was meant to be.

END CHAPTER

**A/N: MY AUTHOR'S NOTE IS AT THE BOTTOM THIS TIME! XD So I know that chapter is really short, but I tried for about an hour to make it longer with hardly any luck. So, my apologies. Second, tomorrow I will update the last chapter, the epilogue. I will have a long, long, long, long, speech at the end so I'm trying not to make this one too long, but THANK YOU, THANK YOU, TIMES A MILLION TO EVERYBODY WHO HAD RVIEWED OR ALERTED THIS STORY! Now just wait for tomorrow for the final chapter **** AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ON YOUR WAY OUT!!!!!**


	7. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Ten years later and things hadn't changed much from that day in the hospital. Hermione and Fred were blissfully in love with two children.

"Daddy!" Allison, Fred and Hermione's five year old daughter yelled, running into her father's legs.

"Hey, Ally Cat." He laughed, picking her up and lifting her onto his shoulders.

"Hi, Dad," Nine year old Hugo said, walking over in a much calmer manner than his younger sister.

"Hey, Hugo, What's up, buddy?"

"Don't forget, you promised you would help me with my beating. I need to keep practicing if I want the older cousins to let me to play with them."

"I didn't forget, buddy."

"How about we eat dinner first?" Hermione asked, entering the room, wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"Hey, babe." Fred said, kissing her softly.

"EEWW!" Cried Hugo, "Cooties! Gross!"

The couple just laughed. Even a complete stranger, looking in a window would see the blissfulness and happiness of the small family.

The End

**A/N: Wow. I can't believe this is over. :'( Well, here comes my insanely long end of story speech. Thank you times a gazillion to everybody who reviewed, alerted and favourited this story. Your reviews all got me smiling and kept me wanting to write. They helped me get through my stressful exams. **** I had no idea this story would be so popular and for that, I am grateful. I might write a sequel but not for a while. And I may not. I don't know what would happen in it. I really like FredxHermione pairings so keep an eye out for them. I'm even starting to like DracoxHermione pairings and I may ATTEMPT to write one. So if you're interested, keep an eye out. Once again, thank you SO much and don't forget to review one last time on your way out! **


End file.
